<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Леденец для ангела by Dark_Nightingale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884119">Леденец для ангела</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/pseuds/Dark_Nightingale'>Dark_Nightingale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, OOC, Romantic Fluff, Swearing, повседневность</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:29:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/pseuds/Dark_Nightingale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин неожиданно для себя покупает Касу чупа-чупс.<br/>Кто бы мог подумать, что его акт доброжелательности закончится так...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Леденец для ангела</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Это не серьезно. Писалось поздней ночью под воздействием Сверхъестественного и еще фиг знает чего.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Кас, лови!</p><p>Что-то небольшое проноситься в воздухе и приземляется Кастиэлю на колени. Ангел с удивлением поднимает леденец в обертке и изучающе крутит в пальцах.</p><p>— Что это, Дин? — голубые до невозможности глаза устремляются на охотника, который уже успел развалиться поудобней в кресле с бутылкой пива.</p><p>— Кас, ты меня не перестаешь поражать. Это чупа-чупс, леденец.</p><p>Все такой же непонимающий взгляд.</p><p>— Боже… Сладость на палочке, понимаешь? — Дин уже начинает жалеть, что купил этому голубоглазому недоразумению конфету.</p><p>Это случилось спонтанно. Он просто стоял возле касс со своим пивом, как увидел леденцы и почему-то вспомнил о Кастиэле. Повинуясь минутном порыву, он вытащил из коробки один и уже с ним направился к кассе.</p><p>В глазах Каса появляется что-то похоже на понимание.</p><p>— А зачем оно мне? — снова взор невинных глаз.</p><p>— Чувак, зачем изобрели леденцы? Чтобы есть! Попробуй, он сладкий. Думаю, тебе как раз понравится, — Винчестер уже устал объяснять на пальцах очевидные вещи и посильней приложился к холодному пиву.</p><p>Кастиэль же по-прежнему с потерянным выражением лица крутит в пальцах радость всех детей. Дин издает усталый вздох и опуская пиво на кофейный столик, нехотя поднимается с мягкого гостиничного кресла.</p><p>— С каждым днем я все сильней убеждаюсь в том, что с нами большой ребенок, а не помощник в охоте, — Дин подходит к ангелу, забирает у него из рук чупа-чупс и разворачивая обертку вручает обратно. — Так-то лучше. Надеюсь, мне не надо наглядно показывать тебе, как употребляют леденцы? — охотник позволяет себе ехидную усмешку и возвращается к пиву.</p><p>Кастиэль нерешительно приближает сладость к носу.</p><p>— Пахнет фруктами, — с удивлением выдает он.</p><p>Дин едва не давится пивом и широко улыбается.</p><p>— А ты чем хотел? Бургерами? — при словах «бургер» Кастиэль нерешительно улыбается.</p><p>— Не знаю. Я никогда не пробовал ничего подобного.</p><p>— Значит, это твой шанс. Так что просто наслаждайся, а не загружай меня глупыми вопросами, ладно?</p><p>Кастиэль кивает и еще раз вдохнув аромат тропических фруктов, распространяемый леденцом на палочке, нерешительно подносит его к губам. Сперва он слегка касается конфеты губами, позже робко касается кончиком языка сладкого шарика. Вкусив хоть немного все прелести этого угощения, Кастиэль уже более решительно дотрагивается языком леденца и припадает к нему губами.<br/>
Довольное хмыканье невольно срывается с его губ и доносится до слуха Дина, позволившего себе задремать в ожидании Сэма, который вот-вот должен был вернуться с нужной им информацией.</p><p>Дин выдыхает и приоткрывает правый глаз, сонно воззрившись на ангела, который уже с энтузиазмом посасывает карамель на палочке. От увиденного Дин даже окончательно просыпается, широко распахнув глаза. Дальше Дин улавливает только обрывки своих мыслей:</p><p>«Кто бы мог подумать… Ни хрена себе! Своим неискушенным ртом… Такие вещи с леденцом!..»</p><p>А Кастиэль уже вовсю увлекся презентованным ему чупа-чупсом. Погружает конфету в рот до места ее соединения с палочкой и фактически тут же вытаскивает обратно, с тихим причмокиванием. Посасывает, лижет, погружая в рот и извлекая обратно. Ангел так окунулся в приятные ощущения сладкого на языке, что даже прикрыл глаза.</p><p>«Какого хрена он вытворяет такие вещи?! Черт, никогда не думал, что подобное может завораживать… Да, детка… Что происходит? И с какой дури мне хочется его сладких губ?! Фак… Я так не могу!» — старший Винчестер не может оторвать взгляда от Кастиэля, от его губ в частности. Он так и сидит, с приоткрытым ртом и лицезреет совращение своего мозга до тех пор, пока возбуждение и порыв не срывают его с кресла.</p><p>Кас в очередной раз выпускает изо рта уже значительно уменьшившуюся конфету и собирается возвратить сладость в рот, как вместо леденца на своих губах чувствует прикосновение чего-то мягкого и теплого.</p><p>Испуганно распахнув глаза, ангел видит перед собой лицо Дина. Его прикрытые темными, пушистыми ресницами глаза и тепло его губ на своих. Кастиэль пытается немного отстраниться, но сильная рука Дина, опустившееся на затылок притягивает его обратно. На секунду Дин отстраняется, бросив мимолетный взгляд на покорившегося обстоятельствам ангела и приближается вновь, на сей раз облизывая липкие пятнышки в уголках губ ангела. В ответ на это Кастиэль лишь рвано выдыхает и широко распахивает глаза. Его небесно-голубые глаза встречаются с практически черными из-за расширившихся зрачков глазами Дина. Винчестер озорно усмехается и запустив пальцы в волосы Каса, углубляет поцелуй. Теряясь в потоке захлестнувших его ощущений, Кастиэль прикрывает глаза и неосознанно опускает свою ладонь на плечо Дина.</p><p>Охотник же тем временем просовывает кончик своего языка в рот ангела и встретив язык Каса на своем пути, касается своим языком его, вызвав у Кастиэля то ли приглушенное постанывание, то ли мычание. Винчестер тянется к галстуку Каса и ослабив его, принимается за пуговицы рубашки, как дверь в номер распахивается и на пороге появляется Сэм. Несколько секунд он лишь хватает воздух ртом, как рыба, выброшенная на берег, а как только шок немного отступает, Сэм быстрыми шагами направляется к брату, склонившемуся над ангелом и фактически поглощающего губы Каса своими.</p><p>— ДИН!!! КАКОГО ХРЕНА?! — Сэм давно не был так шокирован и зол, как сейчас. — Ты что творишь? Тебе уже что, женщин мало? — Сэмми практически силой отрывает Дина от Каса, оттолкнув его подальше.</p><p>— Я…А что я-то? — способность здраво мыслить еще не вернулась к старшему Винчестеру, единственное, что он чувствует-разочарование и злость из-за разлуки с вожделаемым.</p><p>— Кастиэль, ты как? — Сэм участливо склоняется над еще не пришедшим в себя ангелом.</p><p>— Сэм… Я… Порядок.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Сэм хлопает Каса по плечу и подходит к брату, глазами пожирающего ангела. — Дин, на пару слов.</p><p>— Сэм, не сей… — не дав Дину договорить, младший Винчестер за рукав рубашки тащит брата по направлению к двери. Дин лишь успевает подмигнуть шокированному Касу и одними губами произнести «Продолжим позже».</p><p>Когда дверь за Винчестерами захлопывается, Кастиэль еще некоторое время смотрит в одну точку перед собой, пытаясь понять, что же произошло.</p><p>Придя ко мнению, что поведение некоторых людей под влиянием пива объяснить невозможно, Кас поворачивается к столику и извлекает из корзинки с фруктами любимый леденец, куда он был отброшен Дином, с удовольствием засовывает его в рот и блаженно зажмуривается.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>